gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Tekkadan
is a private security company consisting of the former Third Group of Chryse Guard Security (CGS). It is featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. History Chyse Guard Security's Third Group consisted mainly of "Human Debris" and orphaned drifting children with little to no formal education.Chryse Guard Security Webpage P.D.323.10.09 Entry | Link: http://www.cgscorp.jp/news.php#1812 Translation Link: http://pastebin.com/mUXp6QD6 These children were divided into different task types; the physically fit ones became Mobile Worker pilots while the rest were assigned to pile sandbags or install and remove landmines for practice. In Post Disaster 323, CGS was hired to escort Kudelia Aina Bernstein to Earth, but on the night of Kudelia's arrival, Gjallarhorn staged an assault on CGS' base. In the midst of the attack, members of the Third Group discovered that the First Group deserted them during the battle altogether, knowing of this treachery Third Group leader Orga Itsuka had planted remote flares on First Groups Mobile Workers to lure away Gjallahorns' own Mobile Workers and reduce Group Three's casualties, only to have three Gjallarhorn Grazes arrive on the battlefield. After Third Group pilot Mikazuki Augus overwhelmed the Gjallarhorn forces in Barbatos and killed , the survivors of First Group returned back to HQ to punish Third Group for selling them out to Gjallarhorn during retreat, and to re-organize themselves in the wake of Maruba Arkay disappearing during the commotion. Angry over the pointless deaths and constant mistreatment of the personnel in CGS, Orga Itsuka instigated a mutiny by having the First Group drugged during dinner and tied up. After waking up, Mikazuki Augus shot and killed First Group leader Haeda Gunnel and officer Sasai Yankus. Orga then gave everyone else in the First Group the option to either stay and pledge loyalty to the new management or leave with a severance pay. The decision on giving out severance pay was done in order to keep the group's reputation intact. After that, the remaining members formed the current "Tekkadan".Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 3| Sunrise's Official YouTube Link: http://youtu.be/VRzUatPVZzs With analysis from CGS' accountant Dexter Culastor, the organization discovered that CGS' president Maruba Arkay ran off with majority of the base's funds, leaving them with less than three months of financial support. Kudelia offered to continue supporting them financially through Nobliss Gordon, one of her sponsors. Aside from the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos, a EB-06/tc Graze Custom, and a handful of TK-53 CGS Mobile Workers, Tekkadan acquired the CGS' armored assault ship Will-O'-the-Wisp and rechristened it Isaribi. To help escort Tekkadan to Earth safely, they hired a local transit company: Orcus Company that would provide safety and protection; unaware that they were planning on betraying Tekkadan to Gjallarhorn for their own shipping lane protection. During their journey to escort Kudelia to Earth, Tekkadan was ambushed while in-transit from Mars to the Isaribi by Gjallarhorn inspectors Mcgillis and Gaelio, Tekkadan was successful in repelling the attack thanks to the efforts of Mikazuki and Akihiro and their Mobile Suits before docking with the Isaribi. Without Orcus Company, Tekkadan was left with little-to-no-way of safely delivering Kudelia to Earth past Gjallerhorn unless they found a way to appease another such delivery company: Teiwaz, stationed in the Jupiter Sphere and holding a great influence on Earth and possessing weaponry that rivaled Gjallerhorn. While deciding a way of negotiating with Teiwaz; Isaribi was hailed by Maruba Arkay; the defunct president of the original CGS demanded the return of his property. Maruba was shown to be working with Naze Turbine in accords of re-acquiring the Isaribi from Tekkadan. Biscuit revealed to Orga that Naze Turbine was a member of Teiwaz, the manager of the transport branch of Teiwaz and was high-up in the organization to have sworn a bloodoath with its leader. Naze promised Maruba to solve his Gjallarhorn problem along with re-acquiring his ship and property stolen by Tekkadan, and refused to negotiate around helping Tekkadan in their current job on the basis of stealing from CGS, leading to Orga and Naze initiating a sortie with Mobile Suits. Mikazuki Barbatos (now rebuilt with Gaelio's Wire Claw to replace the missing armor from the previous battle) and Akihiro Graze Custom to intercept Nazes' MS pilots: Azee Gurumin and Amida Arca, while Barbatos and Graze Custom put up a decent fight, the Isharibi came under attack by a third of Nazes' MS Pilots: Lafter Frankland in an STH-14s Hyakuri, due to the high-speed factor that Lafter had, Mikazuki was ordered back to sortie, leaving Akihiro to deal with Azee and Amida. As the fight continued, Tekkadans' plan was already in motion as Orga, Shino, Dante, boards Mobile Workers: Mikazuki launches Barbatos' Wire Claw and latches onto Lafters' Mobile Suit causing her flight pattern to go erratic. Eugene, in control of the bridge launches smoke missiles at the Hammerhead, which intercepts and flies into the trap as Eugene charges the Ishibari through the cloud towards the Hammerhead, barrel-rolling over its bridge while depositing the group in the Mobile Workers that latch onto Hammerhead's hull and enter the ship to confront Naze directly. Dante hacks into the ships systems and gives Orga a map, Shino unleashes a combustible gas to prevent security from using their guns, while Orga heads for the bridge to confront Naze and Maruba in person. Arriving on the bridge, Orga walks towards his former employer, ready to kill him for justice on his comrades dying pointlessly by Gjallarhorn, before Orga pulls the trigger Naze says that he has re-considered his deal with Maruba (earlier Maruba told him that he forced all the children in his employ to undergo the life-threatening surgery required to operate the Alaya-Vajinana System, showing little concern for their well-being despite the life-threatening nature of the process), and is now willing to listen to what Orga and Tekkadan have to say, cancelling the sortie between his MS Pilots and recalling them to the Hammerhead for discussions with Tekkadan. Members *Orga Itsuka (Leader) *Mikazuki Augus *Biscuit Griffon *Eugene Sevenstark *Akihiro Altland *Norba Shino *Dante Mogro *Chad Chadan *Takaki Uno *Ride Mass *Yamagi Gilmerton *Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa *Dexter Culastor *Atra Mixta References Category:Factions